Kluke's Memories
by OrangeKittyCat
Summary: These are some of Kluke's memories.
1. Kluke's parents death

**This story is the gamee version and it's about when Kluke's Parents die. This is in the first person of Kluke.**

I hugged my mum goodbye as I set off to see my best friend. I happily skipped down the road and glanced behind me to watch them wave. I loved seeing their faces, it made me smile. I felt sorry for Shu, he only has Fushira left. At least I have my parents. They look after me so well and the village. I want to be like them when i'm older, I want to be a doctor. I skipped to Fushira's workshop, guessing they would be there. Shu loved watching his Grandpa work. I knocked timidly and a beaming Shu answered the door. He waved goodbye to Fushira as he closed the door. We walked together towards Jiro's house but then we remembered he had gone to visit Jibral with his parents. We went to sit up by the windmill and looked over our village. It was beautiful. There was a soft breeze blowing and the grass was shaking. The sun gave off bright beams of sunlight which lit up the whole town. Small children, smaller than me and Shu were running about and creating a positive atmosphere. Everything was peaceful and everything was perfect. Shu told me about Fushira's latest invention and I listened contently. As he was finishing, something caught my eye. There were purple clouds swarming above us like nothing i've ever seen before. People left their houses and gawped at the sky as the purple clouds took over. The children stopped playing and ran to their parents. I stood up anxiously. A large rumble filled the air and the earth shook. I fell backwards but Shu caught me. I was glad he was there to catch me. A large fin appeared in the earth and everyone ran as it charged forward. Screams filled the air as people ran frantically. Everyone ran up the hill onto the balcony. Houses started to split and fall apart. It was wrecking our town. Me and Shu stared in disbelieve. I needed to find my parents but I was scared to leave the hill. Shu ran down the hill as he saw Fushira. "Shu." I screamed. He left my on the hill and I just couldn't bear being alone in a moment like this. I ran down for the hill and glanced across at my house. I saw my parents run out the door, just as the 'thing' was advancing apon it. It charged through my house and then went towards Shu's. I watched in horror as my house collapsed but not only did it fall, it crashed down apon my parents, taking their lives with it's former beauty. I screamed and ran towards the house, tears flooding my face. As I searched through the rubble, I saw their limp bodies, crushed and battered. I cursed and screamed but it couldn't bring them back. Shu came up to me and gave me a hug. Nothing could fix this. They were gone. Forever. And there was nothing I can do about it.


	2. The ghostly girl

**This story was inspired from my English teacher because we're doing Gothic horror. This is in first person of Kluke when she is 8 - Game version.**

The sky was blackening as the sky sunk further into the distant hills. There was a thick mist swirling around me and an eerie sense was lingering close. I couldn't help but feel frightened especcially as I was alone. I had to find my way back through the forest though. I peered around me carefully, scared that something was watching me. I cautiously took several steps, repeatedly searching for unhuman activity. A gust of air blew sharply blew past me and an ice cold shiver ran down my spine. The hairs on the back of my neck stood straight. I froze with terror then bolted forward. I ran as fast as I possibly could, till I could bare it no longer. My legs were aching and my feet felt like stones. The forest still hadn't ended and now I couldn't see further than my lamp light as the sky was an inky blackness. The moon was cowering behind the safety of the clouds which didn't make me feel any better. I stepped backwards onto a twig and yelped as it cracked. The only sound to be heard besides my breathing. I was about to continue to leave the forest when something caught my eye. I glanced to the right to see a girl, no older than me, looking at the floor. She was stood motionless. I turned away, I thought she might be shy. Something seemed to bug me though. I turned back to face her and saw my eyes weren't tricking me. Her arms were abnormally thin and pale white. She was wearing a ripped, white rag which draped around her ankles. Her feet was bare and covered in dirt. Unexpectedly, she raised her arm and scraped her bitten, rouge fingernails along a tree. She stepped forward and continued to do this along several trees. As she walked, her dress moved and I noticed a huge gnash in the back of her leg. She seemed to walk closer, but she passed by me, obliviously. As she passed by I noticed her face was deathly pale and her face contained deep scars.

I was afraid of whatever she was or who she was. I ran for my life, never looking back or wanting to go back.

**We had an assessment and I did mine of a deathly pale oblivious ghost girl and as my teacher was talking I got the idea of putting it into a fic :)**


	3. Valentine's day

**Valentines day**

**This is set in the game version. It's in Kluke's first person:) Oh + btw Inita, I didn't write this in school, my school work inspired me + thank you for your critique:) + advice:)**

* * *

><p>"Why are we even staying here?" I thought to myself. "We're chasing after Nene and poor Zola's weak and dying yet we're staying here, today and tomorrow because tomorrow's valentines day." Andropov smiled at me but I didn't feel like smiling back. I was beginning to start questioning my feelings. I wasn't sure how I felt and who I felt like that for. I knew I loved someone and I was sure it was Andropov but something deep inside me questioned it. It was something that ran deep and something that would never disappear, something that would always be there like a scar or a tattoo.<p>

We landed with a thud on the Pachess town cube. "I just want to make it clear, I want NO-ONE, not even Andropov, buying me a valentine's day present or gift." I said loudly. With that I jumped up out of my seat and climbed out the mechat.

Everyone seemed to drift towards the flower stalls and the shops but i'm not one to follow the crowd. I walked into the inn and booked a room for the night. The women took my name and added it to the valentines list. The valentines list was a way to find out which room which person was in without get embarassed asking.

I bumped into Daveela and we had a conversation about Valentine's day. She was in a bit of a bum because she hadn't got a date. Sahlia then entered to book her room. "Hey Kluke." She said politely and came towards me. "Hey Sahlia, whose gonna be your valentine?" Sahlia turned bright red at the mention of her valentine. She was obsessed with some guy but she wouldn't tell anyone who it was. "I promise I won't tell anyone, not even Andropov."

"Well... My valentine is.." She started fiddling with her fingers. "Jiro." It didn't come as much of as a surprise. They had been really close lately and Sahlia was always talking to him or about him. She never seemed to be too far away like when she liked Shu. I smiled at her then decided to go and get at least a card for Andropov.

As I wandered around the market, I thought of something he would like. I wasn't paying much attention and accidently bumped into Shu. He turned bright red and helped me up. "Sorry Kluke. I wasn't looking."  
>"It doesn't matter, it was my fault because I wasnt looking either." I smiled at him to show I didn't mind and he smiled back. I always loved talking to him. I loved our adventures, explorations and conversations. I sometimes wished it was like back before my birthday when I found out that Jiro and Shu liked me. I think that sorta ruined our friendship. I started thinking again and Shu said goodbye. I sat down on the bench. My feelings for Shu were so confusing. I didn't know how I actually felt about him. Everything was so awkward. I ended up wandering around the market for several more hours and returned back to the inn empty-handed. I apologised to Andropov but he didn't seem to mind.<p>

I said goodnight to everyone and went to my room. I sat and thought of what i'd do tomorrow. Maybe I could wear my hair down for once, instead of in a bow. I decided against it and got into bed. I laid still thinking, did I have any other feeling for Shu? Other than liking him as a friend. Did I like him more than that? My head started to hurt from trying to think and I just dropped the thoughts. My eyes started to feel heavy and I slowly drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke abruptly, knowing the horror of Valentine's day was here. I had clearly told the guys that they weren't aloud to buy me anything but the package in my room told me someone hadn't followed orders. I sighed and left my bed. Cautiously, I circled the present a few times, trying to pick out abnormal movements, sounds or shapes, I didn't fancy another collar, or anything like that, from Nene. Finally, I ripped the package open and found a box covered in rose petals. The rose petals had obviously came from the Roses that were underneath the box. I opened the box carefully and found it possessed a beautiful ring. It was silver with a deep, ocean blue sapphire in the middle.<p>

I felt my face heat as I stared at the ring. Who had sent it to me? Had one of the boys disobeyed my orders. I decided to ask them and see their reactions.

* * *

><p>"Did everyone obey my orders?" I asked, kicking my feet nervously.<p>

"Yup." Shu said. His body language showed no sign of embarrassment.

"Yeah." Andropov said. He clearly hadn't sent it to me by the puzzled look on his face. Jiro clearly hadn't because he wasn't even paying attention to me and Marumaro was staring at the wall, tears in his eyes. Who had it been then?

"Why?" Andropov asked inquisitively. I revealed the ring and roses from behind my back. He gasped and his face flooded with anger. "YET YOUR WEARING THE RING AND CARRYING THE ROSES! I'M NOT ALOUD TO BUY YOU ANYTHING YET WHAT A STRANGER BUYS YOU, YOUR ALOUD TO HAVE!"

"Andropov, calm down." I whispered, sitting next to him. "It's only polite to value these gifts and having you is better than any gifts." I smiled at him and he calmed down, blushing slightly with embarrassment of everyone staring at him. "I'll go put them with my stuff." I said, looking towards the others. For a second, I was sure I saw a flash of sadness in Shu's eyes. "My eye's must be deceiving me." I muttered to myself as I shoved the roses in my backpack. I left the ring on though. It kept catching my attention and sometimes, when I seemed to be with the boys, the sapphire shone.

"Can we go now? We need to get Nene!" I sighed.

"No, it's Valentines day. For god's sake Kluke!" Andropov huffed. He took me back slightly and for a moment, I just stared at him, bewildered.

"What are we doing then?" Shu asked, smiling.

"We?" Jiro scoffed. "Me and Sahlia are going on a date. A private date." I smiled at Sahlia who blushed, looking down at her knees.

"Anyone else?" Shu asked.

"I'm taking Kluke out." Shu nodded. "Just me and Kluke." Andropov added wearily. He slipped his hand into mine and got to his feet. "Come on." He whispered to me. I shot a sorry look at Shu and then began to wonder where we were going.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.<p>

"Guess."

I sighed. "I don't know." I said impatiently.

"It might be a trip to the theater and a twilight picnic on the beach or it might be a romantic dinner in the mountains. Which sounds better?"

I thought for a moment, listening to Andropov's nervous breathing. "Erm... The twilight picnic on the beach sounds nice..." I said slowly.

"We'll do that then." He smiled at me and I smiled back without thinking. "Well, i'm giving you the day to do whatever you wish, buy clothes, ect while I also get ready. Be ready and in the inn's entrance by 7pm which is when twilight starts." I nodded and we said goodbye.

* * *

><p>I didn't know how I felt about our date and whether I actually wanted to go on it. I was sure I loved Andropov, I just wanted to go help Zola and kill Nene, not prat about with Valentines day. Marumaro's voice broke my thoughts.<p>

"Daveela, please take me with you!" He begged, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"But i'm going to see King Jibral and I want to look my best and you'll get in the way." She muttered furiously.

"I want to see Lady Zola though." Marumaro wailed.

"Fine." She huffed and turned on her heel. I bit my lip to stop me from laughing. I watched as Marumaro hurried after her, wiping his tears rapidly. I smiled and turned around to fall into Sahlia. "I'm so sorry." I apologized quickly.

"It's okay Kluke. I'm so happy, I don't care." She smiled and hurried over to Jiro. I was happy to seem them together. They were really close anyway and at least it distracted him from me.

I waved goodbye as I turned towards the clothes shops for something to wear tonight. I spotted a small corner one and hurried towards it. A little bell jingled as the door opened and I stepped inside. There were racks and racks of clothes crowded in the small shop. A single dressing room lay in the corner next to shelves upon shelves of shoes and bags. I beamed and walked towards the nearest rack. Tons and tons of beautiful dress hung from hangers attached to the racks and choosing proved more difficult than I first thought. Obviously, I didn't want to spend too long in here and I wanted a nice dress not a tacky one from a corner shop close to the inn.

An ocean blue coloured one caught my eye and I immediately pulled it off the rack. I examined it for several seconds and, without trying it on, bought it. Whether it fit me or not, it was the perfect dress.

After buying the dress, I hurried back to the inn. I still had 3 hours left and I knew that it wouldn't take me that long but I could just dawdle in the inn for the rest of the time.

Once arriving in the inn, I asked the inn keeper's daughter, Santana, to curl my ponytail. She agreed and spend the next hour curling it whilst we caught up on recent events. I told her about Nene and Zola and how they'd decided to stay here for Valentines day. She seemed pretty shocked by the end but she didn't say anything to back up this theory. "I've finished." She said and left.

I stared in the mirror, looking at my hair. It looked fairly nice curled but I wouldn't be wasting valuable hours daily trying to curl it. I quickly dressed and, once again, glanced in the mirror. The dress was perfect and matched the ring that mystery person had given me.

Looking at the clock to see I had an hour left, I slowly walked to the entrance of the inn. As I turned the corner, I accidently bumped into Shu and knocked him over.

"Sorry Shu." I mumbled. He just stared at me, gobsmacked. "Shu?" I clapped my hands in his face and he finally spook.

"Erm... bye." He muttered, blushing, and hurried away. Why had he just been staring at me? Did something look wrong? I was just about to turn and head back towards my room when Andropov's voice stopped me.  
>"Hey Kluke."<p>

"Oh, hi Andropov." I said, taken back. He strode towards me and took my hand.

"Come on." He said. I glanced a hopeful look at the staircase then took a similar pace to him.

* * *

><p>When I first saw the picnic, I just stood there. It looked beautiful. Andropov had laid a plaid picnic blanket across the sand, fairly close to the sea, with the setting sun the only dim light, the air glowing red and all my favourite foods on one blanket.<p>

"Do you like it?" Andropov asked me. Words couldn't explain how much I liked it. I beamed at him and he knew what I meant. "Good." He smiled.

We ate and drank, talking about various thinking, mostly us, and watching the sunset. It was the most magical thing i'd ever seen yet for some reason I didn't feel like I belonged here. I didn't feel like this was my place. I looked over at Andropov and he smiled. I smiled back, with difficultly, and he leaned closer. I knew what was coming next and I had no way to prevent it without being rude. Wait, why did I want to prevent it? When his lips touched mine, I jumped. He swore and apologized before kissing me again. This is something i'd wanted for some time but for some reason it felt all wrong. Then it dawned on me. The dreaded feeling i'd had in my heart, something telling me it wasn't Andropov. Everything cleared and I could see what I was feeling. Why did I have to feel this? Couldn't I just force myself to fall in love with Andropov. Why this feeling?

Andropov looked at my, confused. I was sat there crying. "I- I have to go." I mumbled and apologized. "D-don't worry, y-you haven't d-done a-anything wrong." I quickly got to my feet and ran along the beach as fast as I could in a dress, tears pouring down my face. Andropov was an amazing person yet I didn't love him because I loved someone else. The exact person I crashed into at the moment, the person who asked me if I was okay but I ignored, the same person i'd been bumping into all day, the person i'd always had feelings for but pushed them away around my birthday last year. Shu.

**I don't know whether it's very good or not. Some of this was wrote ages ago so it might be bad. Sorry for any mistakes. Hope you liked it:)**


End file.
